


Beautiful Little Tragedy

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Caught, Clubbing, F/M, Grinding, Het, Humor, Lols, Post Season/Series 04, Pre Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a bit of a joke at the time, but I like the idea so I thought I'd post it. Takes place in a non-specific post-S4, pre-S5 timeline. Ubeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Little Tragedy

[ ](http://s695.photobucket.com/albums/vv317/mrjdt/?action=view&current=tomini_1.png)

The club is fucking packed and he likes it that way. It feels good to be back home again and he’s out on the prowl tonight, looking for his next conquest.

It’s been ages since he’s shagged a Bristol girl, and the place is filled to the brim with attractive women, and his eyes are all around, trying to fish out the best ones.

Tony downs another shot glass and turns his attention to the dance floor, his eyes scanning the room.

That’s when he spots her.

She’s a wild one, he can tell by the way she’s dancing with her mates, the way she flips her long blonde hair from side to side as the music blasts, the lights changing from green to blue to red in a kaleidoscope of colors, fucking with Tony’s head more than the vodka he’s drinking. She smiles at him from afar, he’s vain enough to know that it’s him she’s looking at, and he smiles back at her before ordering himself another drink.

He’s definitely in and he knows it, even if she doesn’t.

She reminds him of Cassie, a bit. Her clothes, hair reminiscent of that beautiful little tragedy that ran off to New York the day that Chris died; _poor Chris_ he thinks to himself one moment, and then _fuck it_ the next. She’s more confident though, and a little feisty, which he likes. 

Tony always kind of wanted to shag Cassie back in the day, but there was Michelle and Sid and the whole thing between them. It would have been way too much of a complication than for what it was worth. 

A silly thought crosses his mind and he laughs to himself.

_It never hurts to pretend, and who says you don’t get a second chance?_

\--

She’s easier than he thought, or maybe his technique has improved since his time in university. Or maybe the prospect of having older guys like him hitting on her is appealing to this girl. Either way, he doesn’t take a moment to hesitate before his hand slicks down her waist, groping her ass and pulling her close to him. 

“I’m Mini,” she whispers in his ear, her body rubbing against his already semi-hard cock. “My initials are MM because I’m the super sweetest girlie you’ll ever meet”.

She bites his ear and he kisses her neck, thrusting against her as the music plays. He’s definitely fucking in tonight. 

Right behind him he can see Mini’s two best friends, or that’s what he assumes they are. One of them looks a bit like Jal, and she’s giving him that same disapproving look he remembered so well back in his days at Roundview. The other one is quiet and just stares at the two of them dancing but he can tell she doesn’t like him either. He’s used to a girl’s best friend not liking him though, it doesn’t faze him because Mini seems to be quite into it. 

They keep on dancing, rubbing against each other when Tony goes in for the kill, kissing her hard on the mouth. And Mini kisses him back, her lips soft, moist, pink and wanting. He opens his eyes and takes a moment to count the freckles on her nose, and kisses her harder before moving his hands down to her tights, his mouth pulling away from hers and sending small kisses down her neck again as she tilts her head back, a moan escaping her lips that Tony can still hear even amongst all the commotion around them.

\--

“Tony?”

He turns his head, thinking for a moment that Mini called out his name or something. But Mini turns to look behind her too and Tony sees a familiar face standing there in front of him. 

It’s Michelle, and she looks super pissed, not surprisingly since she’s caught him at the worst possible moment in time. Tony knows she’ll tell everyone now; that he’s spending his recreational time going to clubs and hitting on college girls. His life is over and he knows it. 

“Glad to see you haven’t changed,” she says and Tony opens his mouth to speak, Mini’s slender arms still wrapped around his shoulders but Michelle puts her hand up to his face before he can say a word. 

“No need to explain yourself, Tony. I know you. I know you well. And I can definitely say right now that _this_ is not at all surprising.”

The moment Michelle walks away is the same moment Tony wants to chase after her, but he knows there’s no point. She’s caught him and she’ll tell everyone they know about this. He can just imagine the look on Effy’s face the moment she finds out he’s been hitting on girls _younger_ than her.

How embarrassing.


End file.
